The present invention relates to a hot-melted adhesive gun. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hot-melted adhesive gun which can receive or replace an adhesive rod easily.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional hot-melted adhesive gun has a handle portion 10, a barrel portion 11, a propeller device 13 disposed on an upper portion of the handle portion 10, a hot-melted device 2 disposed in the barrel portion 11, an injection nozzle 22 disposed on a front portion of the barrel portion 11, and a trigger 12 disposed on a front portion of the handle portion 10. The hot-melted device 2 has a pipe 21, an electric heater 23 disposed on a lower portion of the pipe 21, and a soft tube 25 connected to the pipe 21. A conductive wire 24 is connected to the electric heater 23. An electric wire 4 is connected to the conductive wire 24. The trigger 12 drives the propeller device 13 to move. A hot-melted adhesive rod 3a is inserted in the soft tube 25 and the pipe 21. When the propeller device 13 moves forward, a hot-melted adhesive will be ejected via the injection nozzle 22. When a colorful hot-melted adhesive rod replaces the original hot-melted adhesive rod 3a, a residual hot-melted adhesive should be ejected entirely. Therefore, the residual hot-melted adhesive will be wasted.